a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a diving watch assembly for diving, and more particular to an improved diving watch designed with an airtight and waterproof housing and including an air pressure watch core and a water pressure watch core. Further, in the diving watch of the invention, an air pressure scale and a water pressure scale are displayed on one single dial disc to facilitate a diver to inspect a diving depth and air residual of a gas cylinder.
b) Description of the Prior Art
A diving watch assembly is an essential equipment for diving. A conventional diving watch assembly mainly includes a water pressure gauge and an air pressure gauge. The water pressure gauge senses the water pressure to display a depth of the diver. The air pressure gauge is connected to a gas cylinder via an air pressure tube, and senses the air pressure of the gas cylinder to display air residual in the gas cylinder.
In an assembly of the above conventional diving watch assembly, one single water pressure gauge and one single air pressure gauge are generally embedded on a watch sheath formed by a rubber or plastic. Such type of diving watch assembly further includes a third type of watch surface on the watch sheath, e.g., a compass or even a lighting lamp, to provided the diving watch assembly with more thorough functions. However, in the above conventional diving watch assembly, as the water pressure gauge and the air pressure gauge occupy spaces of two the watch surface, the watch sheath is required to not only use a larger amount of material but also have a sufficient surface area for accommodating the two watch surfaces of the water pressure gauge and the air pressure gauge. Thus, the watch sheath has a larger overall volume and a heavier weight, causing utilization, portability and collection inconveniences.
Another drawback of the above conventional diving watch assembly is that, each type of diving information (e.g., air residual and diving depth) is provided by one display watch surface, meaning that a diver needs visually switch between two water surfaces at different positions, hence increasing the possibility of misjudgment.